A motor-driven furniture such as a motor-driven bed allows the user to adjust the tilt of the backrest or to elevate the foot rest using a controller to operate the motor to accomplish the desired movement of the bed parts. The motor-driven furniture includes a motor-driving mechanism to lift the backrest or to elevate the foot rest. The motor-driving mechanism usually includes a motor for driving a lifting lever from a lowered position to a lifted position. During transportation, the lifting lever is at the lowered position, with part of the lifting lever protruding out of the bed construction. The height of a carton used for the packaging of the bed is mainly determined by the part of the lifting lever protruding out of the bed construction. This protruding part creates a lot of empty volume in the carton.